Besides the usual visual inspection dentists or dental surgeons more and more employ imaging devices, such as cameras and monitors, in order to assist them in examining and providing an appropriate treatment of the dental region of a patient. That is, often the dental region of a patient who usually is sitting on a dentist's chair is visually examined directly by the dentist who is sitting at either side of the patient and “indirectly” by a camera which often is located at some position above the patient and aimed at the dental region of the patient. The image acquired by the camera is displayed on a monitor that is appropriately positioned such that it can be looked at by the dentist. However, conventionally the position of the monitor is stationary or has to be adjusted manually by the dentist. In other words, without a manual adjustment only in a certain position the dentist will have a full face-on view of the monitor. In other positions angularly offset from this optimum position the dentist will be looking under an angle at the monitor. However, even if the position of the monitor can be manually adjusted such a task interferes with the work of the dentist and, thus, restricts his ability to freely move around and to ensure an appropriate treatment.
The object of the present invention is to provide such a system overcoming or at least mitigating the problems associated with conventional systems.